Love Occurs in the Weirdest Places
by WitchTributeVampireDemigod
Summary: Gale, Peeta and Katniss. are going to Hogwarts. Peeta and Gale both have a crush on Katniss and are determined to win her over. Gale joins Draco Malfoy's goons and sets out to torment Madge Undersee, a muggle-born and a new friend of Katniss and Peeta. But, Gale soon realizes that he may not hate Madge as much as he thinks, especially when she starts dating someone else...


Love Occurs in the Weirdest Places

**Disclamer: When I look into the mirror, I don't see Suzanne Collins or J.K. Rowling. I own nothing. Also, this is my first story, so constructive criticism is appreciated. **

Gale Hawthorne, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark are a witch and two wizards going to Hogwarts. All three of them grew up together on the same little wizarding block (Panem Street). They played together night and day, and when they turned 11, they got their precious Hogwarts letters. Their parents (With the exception of Mrs. Mellark) delighted by the news, escorted them to platform 9 3/4 to say goodbye.

"I'm rather nervous," Katniss said as they found a compartment on the crimson train, "What if I fail all the tests?"

Gale and Peeta, both knowing Katniss may or may not have anxiety problems, said at once, "You'll do fine! You always do!"

Soon after that friendly remark, Katniss awarded them with a rare genuine smile, making the two boys blush.

Now, everyone on Panem Street knew that Gale and Peeta both had embarrassingly big crushes on Katniss. The only person who didn't know that was, well... Katniss herself. All throughout their childhood, Gale and Peeta strived for her to to notice them in a romantic perspective. They got rather competitive- and that drove a huge hole in the friendship Peeta and Gale had. No, Peeta and Gale are not friends, at least not anymore. They both want Katniss, and those two boys know it.

Just as the three "friends" had sat down in their compartment, a girl shyly slid open the compartment door.

"Hi. Um... do you have room for one more?" She said nervously.

"Of course!" Katniss and Peeta replied. Gale however, remained silent.

The little blonde, relieved, said with a strong voice, "Oh, thank you! You have no idea how long it has took me to find someplace to sit! I'm Madge. Madge Undersee." She said, holding out her hand to shake.

Katniss smiled, and took Madge's hand. She had never been friends with a girl before, other than her little sister, Prim. Her whole life was centered around being friends with Peeta and Gale. Going to Hogwarts, however, would change that. They all introduced themselves nicely, except for Gale, who was staring out the window.

Katniss and Peeta both gestured to Gale to introduce himself, but he was apparently occupied in an extremely important job of examining raindrops.

Katniss sighed, rolled her eyes and said, "That's Gale the raindrop examiner."

Madge laughed and sat down next to Katniss. After an awkward silence, Peeta asked, "So, you're a first year, right, like us?"

"Oh, yes! I'm absolutely terrified but excited at the same time, you know!" Madge gushed. "I was so surprised at getting my letter! This whole new world opened to me just a few days ago! My parents are muggles, so they had no idea and..."

Gale, who had been silent the whole time, cut her off. "So what you're saying is that you're a mudblood?"

The whole compartment was in shock, everyone except Gale, who had a little smirk on his eleven year old face, until he saw Katniss's expression. She, along with Peeta, looked disgusted and angry at what he had called their new friend. But, Madge just had hurt in her blue eyes.

Gale stood up and spat, "Sorry, sorry. I'll just go find somewhere else to sit then." Then, he paused, looked at Madge with hatred in his eyes and mumbled mockingly, "Pretty Dress." Finally, he swaggered out the door with a smile Katniss and Peeta wanted to smack off his face.

Peeta knew exactly what Gale was doing, he was going for the bad boy angle. A foolish style to attract a girl, because it involves hurting others along the way. Besides, Katniss is not a trophy to win. She's a person who can choose and love whoever she wants. As Katniss and Peeta apologized for Gale's words, Gale found a new one and was welcomed by Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Johanna Mason.

**So, do you like it so far? Make sure to review! I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update, because I'm busy going to school and stuff, but I'll try to update often!**


End file.
